Hard Choices
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: Set after the Finn massacre, Clarke and Bellamy will have to make one of the hardest decisions since coming to the ground. The aftermath of devastation will bring some hidden secrets into the light. One-Shot Bellarke


Clarke pov:

Clarke stared at Finn in utter horror, when this happened in films usually there was a white noise that cancelled out the screams and moans of pain. She so wished this was the case, she could hear it all, the screams of a mother cradling her Childs head, the moans of pain of people who were fortunate enough to be alive. But that wasn't even half as bad as Finn's face, standing there looking at her, his face, the small smile on his lips, conflicted by the confusion of his eyes. She looked at Finn and did not recognize the person staring back, where was the happy-go-lucky boy she had allowed herself to have feelings for. This wasn't right, she flinched at the memory of how she had silently dreamed of their reunion, how he would have taken her in his arms and kissed her. Finn approached her his hand reaching out for hers, for a moment she almost considered reciprocating. However some had other ideas, before either could react Bellamy marched in front of Clarke and connected the handle of his rifle with Finns face. Finn crumbled, his body fell to the floor faster than Clarke could blink and Bellamy's voice rang out

'Back off'

Bellamy turned on her

'Clarke help them'

Clarke turned to see some of the injured grounders, surrounded by the deafening screams of their loved one. Clarke looked at Bellamy for a second, the anger and concern was clearly visible on his face. All she could do was simply nod and then she ran off to the nearest patient.

1 day later

Bellamy pov:

'What the fuck?'

Bellamy exclaimed, suddenly he jumped up and grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on, which in this case was a glass of water, which he flung against the wall. The Glass shattering was barely coherent over Bellamy

'What the Fuck just happened?'

Finn was sitting, his head buried into his arms, Bellamy kept on shouting

'What the fuck did you just do?'

Finn got up and spoke

'Where's Clarke? I need to explain'

Bellamy could almost laugh

'Explain?!'

He shouted again

'I'm not letting you anywhere near Clarke'

At this Finn confronted Bellamy

'No! I need to see her'

But Finn could not get another word out because Bellamy smashed his fist into his Jaw, Finn fell to the floor and spat out a wad of blood.

'ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE!'

Bellamy practically screamed out

'You murdered them! Your killed them you fucking fuck! And for what? For Clarke? You did all that for Clarke? Would you have done that for us?'

Bellamy than went down and started punching Finn again and again

'For Monty? For Jasper? For me? For Raven?"

Bellamy shouted with each name he sent another fist into Finn's face, at this point Murphy ran over to Bellamy and pulled him off Finn. Bellamy got up, his fists shaking with Finn's blood on his hands, he turned on Murphy

'How did this happen? What did you do?'

Bellamy looked at Murphy dead in the eyes

'I swear Bellamy I didn't know what he was going to do! He just completely lost it!'

This did nothing to calm Bellamy down, in fact it made it worse, he had looked Murphy dead in the eyes and he saw the exact same horror that he'd seen in Clarke's eyes. Bellamy brought his hands to his face before shouting out

'FUCK!'

He shouted out before storming out to talk to Clarke.

Bellamy and Clarke pov

'Oh my god!'

'Oh Christ'

Clarke had sunk to the floor, Bellamy was moving erratically, and he was no doubt trying not to question his own anger. Anger and rage, these emotions he understood, they made sense, but this, this didn't make any sense. No one of any age should have to handle this. Clarke looked up at Bellamy her eyes were red, she had been crying.

'Bellamy what are we going to do?'

Bellamy looked at pained face, he did the only thing that kept him sane which was to scream out

'Fuck'

To say Bellamy was conflicted was the understatement of the fucking century, the problem wasn't that he didn't know what to do, the problem was that he did. Finn would have to die. The best solution would be to offer Finn up to the Grounders and try to salvage any scraps of a chance they had at peace. However he knew that Clarke would never go for this, it didn't matter what he had done. Bellamy knew in his heart that she couldn't send anyone to their deaths, let alone Finn. The next best choice would be to banish him, the problem with this was once again Clarke, and he could clearly see that deep down Clarke was still hoping to salvage what they may have had. Bellamy rubbed his head and looked at Clarke again, he knew exactly what she wanted from him. Clarke had obviously come to the two conclusions, but she was almost pleading with Bellamy, hoping he would come up with an answer. But there was another problem, deep down something Bellamy wouldn't even admit to himself, he had feelings for Clarke. Her determination, her passion, her strength, he couldn't help but find himself deeply attracted to her. He knew how she felt about Finn, if he sent him to the grounders of banished him he would no doubt lose her. Bellamy than knew what he would do, he turned to Clarke and said

'We take him back to camp and once were there we will make our decision you and me, no one else'

Clarke nodded and went inside the bunker where she and Finn had shared their first night together, Bellamy watched her go and he knew then and there, they were all well and truly fucked.


End file.
